Through Glass
by DC2030
Summary: Sixth Age, Crutch, Agenda, Prospector, No Spoilers, Ethics, and finally an Aftermath.


**I guess this would be classified as an ending for my characters from all of my previous stories. Or a beginning depends on your perspective. If you've followed my stories, then you know who all these guys are.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

Edward sat at a school lunch table. There were many other teens sitting at the table. Many associated with the term 'popular'. Long gone were the days of his membership in the KND. Now Edward has found himself in with the High School's popular teens.

Despite his rank in the schools social ladder, he didn't really have much to say about it, besides the fact he felt as if he was missing something.

"Yep, the type of car I'd get would be one of those cool sports cars" a boy said, earning many agreeing nods.

"Yeah, a sports car would totally work out, maybe with a spoiler maybe" a girl with blonde braided hair said adding to the topic.

Edward could only eat his lunch as he noticed the adoring gazes from the many other teens adjacent from his lunch table. The poplar teen line up was football player, cheerleader, musician, and drama geek. Edward fell under musician for his years of playing the piano. During the school's annual talent show, he'd sway the crowd with every key, every note, not once has there ever been a silent on looker.

"You know sports cars usually have a low gas mileage" Edward said without taking his eyes off of his food.

"Pray tell fair music maker, relevant to this conversation is your comment?" a boy said in a tone that would be normally used for a Shakespearian play.

"Ever since you got that role Zeke, you've been adding drama into everything you do" Edward bluntly said.

"Tis not drama, tis art, a way of living" Zeke said jumping up onto the lunch table and holding a hand up to the sky.

Edward shook his head before something unusual caught his eye. Everyone at the table followed Edward's gaze, their eyes drew wide open and they let out silent gasps. A teen with black curly hair, which they've all ridiculed for the years he spent in a wheel chair, was now walking on his two feet.

"Wow, never thought Mario would be walking again" the girl with ponytails said shocked.

"Well he's still friends with the KND, we can still hassle him over that right?" a teen with a shaved head and a football jacket asked.

"Of course we can" the boy from earlier said distastefully "I still can't believe Merc is dating that guy."

"Do thou mean Quin?" Zeke asked.

"Sorry I'm so used to calling her by her nickname."

Edward shook his head as he noticed Mario talking to the girl, Quin. No one knew how it happened but it did. They wound up together, even though almost three years ago Quin and her team of Teens beat the living daylights out of him and would have killed him too if it weren't for the intervention of the KND.

Unlike the others, Edward knew Mario long before, he just couldn't figure out where they knew each other from. '_Maybe from elementary…I can't really remember much from back then, maybe I knew him back then' _Edward thought.

"So how's your first day walking about during school hours?" Quin asked Mario as she they sat at their lunch table.

"It's good" Mario said shifting his weight to his left "I've certainly caught people's attention."

"Well you were in the wheelchair for a long time, guess they're just as surprised as me and that one kid you hang out with" Quin said before taking a sip from her milk carton "you gonna sit?"

"Nah" Mario smirked "I've sat in a chair for long enough, standing won't kill me."

"Well you did have the whole summer plus a month before and after to get back on your feet" Quin said before letting out a small laugh.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Quin" Mario said unamused.

"Well it was an eventful summer. We hooked up, you can walk again, that kid you hang out with got your memories back, and I'm practically third in command of the teens in Rhode Island now." Quin smirked as she thought on her new position within the teens.

Before Mario could comment, a teen wearing a spherical helmet with a circular visor, silently appeared behind Quin. "Shot's here" Mario said before pointing to the teen.

Quin turned around a greeted her teammate, "Hey Shot, what's up?"

Shot remained silent as he gestured at a lunch table. Mario and Quin followed Shot's movement to see the schools popular students watching them. "Hang for a second" Quin said before walking off to the table.

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid" Mario said only for Shot to stare blankly at him behind his tinted visor "oh come on Jefferies, we both care for her safety, give me that much."

* * *

**St. Anthony Hospital, Nebraska**

In a bleak white room a siamese brothers sit next to a hospital bed. On the bed lay a boy missing his right hand and several scars.

"Hey Josh" one of the brothers said softly.

"Been awhile" the other brother said adjusting his green cap.

The boy on the hospital bed didn't stir from his six month slumber, a fact the brothers had realized many days ago.

"So…lots happened since you've been under…" began the saimese brother to the left.

"…Alien invasions, Nolan's disappearance, demon kings, William got sent to the Arctic Prison for a week" finished the brother to the right.

Both brothers let out exhausted sighs. They both knew he wouldn't respond to them…even if the boy would suddenly wake up, they knew he wouldn't remember them.

The brother on the left took out a book, and with the brother on the right's assistance, turned flipped open the book to a marked spot. "Now…where did we leave off?"

"We left off at the part where the Prospectors clashed with Legion" the brother on the right said reminding his brother.

"Oh yeah, who knew they had so many adventures" the brother on the left said letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, and only someone like Numbuh 332 would document all of the Prospectors missions and make a book" the brother on the right said smiling half-heartedly.

"Alright Josh, we hope you're listening" the brother on the left cleared his throat and began to read.

Unnoticed by the saimese brothers Rack and Ruin, Josh's hand began to twitch.

* * *

**KND Arctic Prison**

"Alright" a boy wearing snow gear and hockey pads said as he opened an ice cell door "Numbuh UH-60, your week in the joint is up, hope you learned your lesson cause next time is the final straw, especially if it's something like last time."

"Get slagged" the boy in the cell said as he stepped out of his former prison.

"No, seriously freak if you pull a similar stunt, Numbuh 362 might just have you decommissioned on the spot" the boy said laughing "now get out of here before I put you on ice."

Before the boy could react, the former prisoner socked him in the face, knocking him out instantly. "The names William by the way" Numbuh UH-60 said before heading to the Arctic Prisons exit.

* * *

**KND Undersea Lab**

"Ha! I beat you!" a boy with crooked glasses and a lab coat exclaimed, happily throwing his Yipper cards in the air.

"Man, you cheat" the loser of the game complained.

Across from the two KND scientists and many on lookers, a boy sat alone at a work bench, assembling a new 2x4 weapon.

"_You are a gun-nut, a friendless gun-nut" _a harsh voice from the past echoed through the boy's mind.

The boy assembled the trigger mechanism without a noise, even when the sharp edges of the springs and wood clipped his skin.

"_You are a freak, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less, you're a freak" _another voice echoed deep inside the boy's head.

The boy mumbled something under his breath as he activated the electrical systems of the custom 2x4 weapon.

"_I see that you're treated wrong" _a calm and understanding voice echoed through the boy's head, causing the boy to stop his work. "_I'm here to offer you the opportunity to join a team of operatives who go through what you experience every day. A team of people just like you. All you have to do is say 'yes' or 'no Roady'." _

The boy stayed still for several minutes before continuing with his work. "…Thanks Josh" the boy mumbled before hefting up the completed weapon and walking to a room labeled 'Ethics Committee'.

* * *

**Teen Hangout, Virginia**

It was early in the day as many teenagers were in school. But the hangout still had patrons and teens loitering around. Two teens in particular were sitting on stools at a burger stands counter.

"Two sodas, two burgers Max" the teen with a monocle called out to the teen managing the stand.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" the teen asked.

"Shouldn't you" the teen wearing body armor shot back.

"Fair enough" the teen said before handing the two sodas "enjoy."

The two teens sat in silence for a while. "Here's to our memories Mathis" the teen with body armor said holding up his soda in the air.

"Its Ghost now Clarence" the teen with the monocle said colliding his soda glass with Clarence's.

The two teens then sat in silence.

* * *

**Archery Club, Texas**

Arrow to the left, arrow to the right, arrow down the middle. A teenager raised her bow high into the air and stuck up three arrows. She pulled back and aimed; she released the string and struck three objects in the center. "Epic" she muttered before setting her bow down and taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"Epic is right Erika" a teenager wearing a football helmet said walking in the club's reserved room.

"I say Erika, you're one hell of a shot" a bald teen complimented the red headed archer.

"What can I say, it's a given talent" Erika said lifting up her unzipped backpack "Time to go?"

"Yeah, I'm stoked for the game" the helmeted teen exclaimed.

"Alright, then we'd better be on our way" Erika said right before the contents of her bag fell out "Shoot."

The three teens quickly knelt on the ground to gather Erika's things. The helmeted teen picked up Erika's binder and took notice of a group picture on the binder. "Hey…is that us?"

Erika and the bald teen froze, realizing what picture their friend was referring to. "Oh, don't you remember that picture."

"Yeah, we went to summer camp that summer and that's us and the guys from our cabin" the bald teen lied.

"Oh" the helmeted teen said feeling disappointed "Man. I must've hit my head to many times. I don't even remember any of these guys. We ever see them again?"

"Sadly no" Erika said taking her binder from the teens hands "two of them are dead, the others we lost contact with."

"Man" the helmeted teen said saddened of the news "they must've been some good people."

"Yeah…well you'd better get going Carmine, we'll catch up" Erika said placing the binder in her bag.

"Yeah, catch you guys after the game" Carmine said before leaving the room.

"That was close" the bald teen muttered before handing Erika the last of her things.

"I hate lying to him, especially about that day" Erika admitted.

"TND business Erika, we have to keep to ourselves about the past, even from Carmine" the bald teen said before heading to the door.

"Yeah…you're right Kim" Erika admitted before she and the bald teen left the room to watch their decommissioned friend play football.

* * *

**Harold Soles Cemetery, Texas**

As the darkened clouds begin to block the sun, a lone figure in a wheel chair rolls up next to a tomb stone. "Look…Corey. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting him get past me. I'm sorry for being cocky. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm sorry for even recruiting you into the Prospectors." As the rain begins to fall the figure in the wheel chair begins to roll away. "I'll make it right Corey…one day I'll make things right."

**End**


End file.
